Liaison Baby Love
by Kiryuu Risalatus
Summary: Karena kedatangan tamu seorang bayi/Eren dan Rivaile bagai suami istri/Yaoi/Dont Like Dont Read/RivaEren/
1. Chapter 1

**hajimemashite…**

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin bukan milik milik Hajime Isayama. saya cuma pinjam sebagian Chara nya aja…

Pair: Rivaille X Eren

Genre: Romance & Humor

Rated: T, bisa juga nanti jadi M

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Lime, Gaje, Typo, AU.

Summary: karena kedatangan tamu seorang bayi, hubungan Rivaille dan Eren bagai suami istri…

Liaison Baby Love

.

.

.

Chapter 1: The Baby!

**GO!**

Matahari yang gagah berada diatas waktu itu membuat badan letih karena ion tubuh berkurang. makanya, minum pocari sweat ( ditabok jamaah masjid XD! ). sorry, jangan hiraukan iklan bejat itu. _**back to story**_…

Cuaca semakin panas membuat murid-murid SMU Maria itu semakin letih tak berdaya. tapi, tidak untuk makhluk satu ini. " rrr… Rivaille! " makhluk satu ini membuat cuaca semakin panas. bahkan untuk sang lawan bicara saat ini. lawan bicaranya yang tadi ia panggil Rivaille itu cuman meliriknya dengan ekor mata. bisa dilihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan warna iris hijau sedang dalam ekspresi marah. " lihat, ini semua karena ulahmu! ". sang lawan bicara memperhatikan pemuda didepannya dari atas sampai bawah. terlihat pemuda dihadapannya memakai crossdress maid berwarna pink dengan pita pink yang tersemat di rambutnya. ' sungguh cantik… ' batinnya. akan tetapi, berbeda dengan ucapannya. " bukan aku, banci! " sedetik kepala Eren mulai merasakan kepanasan. dan cerita di mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

+++ Liaison Baby Love +++

.

.

.

" Sebal, kenapa sih ada makhluk seperti **RIVAILLE… **" gerutu Eren tetapi di sisi lain Eren senang setengah mati. dari pertama masuk di SMU Maria Eren sudah menyukai Rivaille setengah mati. tapi karena malu, ia tak mau ngungkapkannya.

" KYAAAA… Rivaille…! " dan juga begitulah yang Eren tidak suka. makhluk-makhluk berdada besar yang mementingkan kecantikan itu juga yang menghambat kedekatan Eren jaeger. juga menghambat jalan di lorong sekolah. waktu pulang juga. Eren cemberut memandang mereka yang menurut Eren tidak waras. ingin rasanya pemuda berambut coklat itu melempar mereka ke mulut titan peliharaannya agar tidak menggangu. tapi kayaknya tidak jadi. karena dalam gerombolan itu ada adik angkatnya, Mikasa Ackerman dan teman sekelasnya Annie Leonhart ( anggap saja mereka berdua menyukai Rivaille! ).

Mengapa ya Rivaille bisa sepopuler itu? mudah untuk di jawab. tampan dalam segala bidang itu pasti. tinggi yang ideal idaman para wanita ( anggap aja Rivaille tu tingginya 175 cm ). oke dan juga pencinta kebersihan.

" mereka, mengganggu jalan saja! " terlihat siswa berkepala biksu dengan membawa tasbih sambil komat kamit tak jelas melihat segerombolan wanita itu. Eren sweatdrop melihat makhluk aneh tak jelas di sampingnya. " oi, connie!kau ngapain sih? sok alim! " olok Eren dengan memandang temannya, connie springer di sampingnya memandang Eren sambil ngelus dada ngucap ' astaghfirullah ' ( Author: ha ha ha… ngaco banget lo botak…!( author di lempar connie ke mulut titan )).

" ey… Eren, gimana caranya kita pulang kalau lorong sekolah di hambat ama tu cewek? " connie balik Tanya tak menghiraukan olokan Eren tadi. Eren Cuma angkat bahu tanda tak tau.

" heh… ngapain sih tu anak yang di populerin. muka aja kayak tempe…" muncul satu siswa yang tingginya 10 cm diatas Eren. iris abu-abu yang senada dengan warna rambutnya terlihat menatap sok keren pada gadis-gadis yang sedang menggerombol itu. dengan menyisir helai rambutnya dengan tangan. ia berkata… " nih orang yang berdiri gagah lebih tampan daripada tu muka papan! " igaunya sok keren. jean… jean… gaya aja 99% hasil tarikannya… 0%.

Eren dan connie yang menatap dan mendengarkan semua titah suci jean cengo ala O sempurna. sedetik kemudian – CRASH! —oh no! Eren and connie nosebleed aliran sungai. jean yang nggak nyadar keadaan kedua temannya yang sudah sekarat tetap ngelanjutin titah sucinya. " daripada wajah tempe mending aku, wajah mirip pangeran Charles! " sedetik kemudian setelah jean mengakhiri titah sucinya… " HUWAHAHAHAHAHA! " terdengar tawa menggelegar dari dua makhluk berbeda perawakan disamping jean. bagai kesambar 100.000 pon-nya Pikachu jean noleh ke kedua temannya yang kini tengah tertawa gaya dadar gulung. " oy oy…ngapain kalian berdua ketawa ama gaya norak begitu. pakek ketawa suara kayak kuda… " ledek si rambut abu-abu dengan berkacak pinggang. " ha ha ha… muka mirip pangeran Charles? ngimpi aja loe kalau udah mati! " si biksu akhirnya menerima death glare mematikan dari si lawan bicara ."ya ya benar kata connie,meski kamu mirip kayak pangeran Charles sekalipun nggak bisa nandingi ketampanan Rivaille!" ding!dong!bunyi bel mata memandang Eren yang setelah mengatakan kalimat nista tersebut bergaya kayak anak kecil memamerkan mainan barunya. jean dan connie pun tersenyum bagai titan mendapat manusia. kedua bibir mereka di dekatkan pada setiap telinga Eren dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada menggoda. " kau suka dengan Rivaille ya? " goda si botak and si rambut abu-abu. mata Eren membelalak dan dengan cepat ia tutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. wajahnya blushing total karena nyeplos sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia terbesarnya. " ak- aku Cuma… umm… " Eren panik. ia mainkan kedua jari telunjuknya malu-malu.

" ah, aku pulang dulu! " dengan cepat ia bawa kakinya pulang melewati gerombolan manusia berdada besar itu. ia juga menyelamatkan Rivaille dengan menarik lengan kekar si empu dengan sekuat tenaga. Rivaille terkejut dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. sangat tipis hingga tak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

+++ Liaison Baby Love +++

.

.

.

Matahari senja menghiasi keadaan di Shigansina City. pertandaan pada seluruh manusia bahwa hari mulai hampir gelap. kita lihat keadaan tokoh utama kita!^_-…

Dua siswa dengan perawakan yang sangat berbeda berjalan berdampingan melewati tepi sungai yang terlihat berwarna oranye akibat dari pantulan cahaya senja sang surya. keduanya saling berdiam diri dan tak ada yang membuka perbincangan. hanya suara angin dan hiruk pikuk perkotaan yang menemani kedua anak adam ini. salah satu siswa yang memiliki ukuran tubuh di atas siswa sebelahnya melirik kepada siswa tersebut dengan ekor matanya. ia dapat menangkap meski samar-samar rona merah jambu pada makhluk di sampingnya. pemuda bersurai hitam malam dengan piak tengah itu Cuma mendengus lelah. dari sekolah sampai jalan ini teman satunya ini Cuma menunduk dalam-dalam ( Author: nggak juga aja tuh kepala coklat masuk ke tanah. ( author di cekik Eren sampai sekarat ). Eren: rasain loe BakAuthor. lagi mabok loe…?!. Author: ampyunn bang Eren Ampyuunnn~. gw Cuma ngasih saran aja, daripada nunduk sedalam-dalamnya kan mending masukin tu kepala ke tanah. lagian dapat bonus ' makanan ' lagi. Eren: ha? apaan tu?. Author: he he…C-a-c-i-n-g!. ( Author di jadikan umpan buat Titan peliharaannya Hanji )). daripada ngurusin Author gaje tingkat dewa tu mending… _**Back To Story**_…

Kesal dengan suasan canggung yang di buat pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya, Pemuda beriris onyx itu memutuskan membuka pembicaraan.

" hem…Eren. "

"…"

" Eren! "

"…". tetap tak ada respon.

" EREN! "

Yang ada Cuma semakin menundukkan kepala. pemuda bersurai hitam atau biasa di panggil Rivaille itu mendengus kesal. ' ada apa sih dengannya? ' Rivaille membatin sambil melihat tepian sungai yang di tumbuhi bunga dandelion yang sedang beterbangan di tiup angin sore.

ZREET!

Mata Rivaille menangkap sebuah benda di tepi sungai itu. benda itu berwarna coklat caramel dan menyerupai keranjang. ya, Rivaille terhenti otomatis dan ia mencoba memasang kuping baik-baik. keranjang itu menangis. bukan, isi dari keranjang itu yang menangis. dengan cepat ia lari menuju benda misterius itu.

Sedang yang satu menuju tepi sungai, yang satu jalan terus tidak tau arah. sepertinya yang satu ini menyesali perbuatannya. ' uhh… baka- baka- baka! bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal bodoh itu pada dua makhluk ember itu. kalau mereka tau pasti yang lain juga tau. apalagi nanti Mikasa juga tau. annie juga. huhuhu… mampus aku! ' batinnya merutuki takdir yang baru di - malang nasibmu Eren. bodohnya…

" OY… EREN! KAU TULI YA! " bodohnya lagi adalah tak menghiraukan teriakan calon sua_-ehem calon pacarnya itu. merasa tak di hiraukan teriakannya beberapa kali Rivaille mencoba mencari batu di sekitarnya . " ah… " dan dengan lemparan ala pemain baseball.

SWING!

BLETAK!

" WADAUUWW! "

Sang korban berteriak kesakitan dan mengelus kepala kesayangannya yang telah menjadi objek lempar-batu-gratis. " oy… yang benar dong, riva! kau mau menanggung biaya operasiku kalau ni kepala ancur?! " bentaknya menghampiri pemuda bersurai hitam yang seenak jidatnya melempar kepala Eren dengan batu yang beratnya 1 ton.

Sampai tepat di hadapan objek yang sedang ia marahi urat kesalnya menghilang. darahnya yang semula panas menjadi dingin sedingin hawa kutub selatan. mata hijaunya berkedip - kedip memandang makhluk kecil yang tengah di gendong Rivaille. seolah mendapat mainan baru iris hijau itu berbintang - bintang sehingga menimbulkan cahaya silau bak gigi maito guy yang di sikat satu juta kali dalam sedetik. " b- ba.. yi… " gumamnya meraih bayi imut itu. tapi, dengan segera Rivaille mengalihkan bayi itu sehingga Eren jatuh telosor mencium tanah." WHAT ARE YOU DOING? " bentak si korban jatuh longsor. tangannya ia gerakkan mengusap hidungnya yang untung tak kemasukan tanah."kau…untuk apa menyentuh bayi tadi aku panggil kau tidak membalasku…" pernyataan dingin Rivaille ampuh membuat Eren diam seribu bahasa. kayaknya ia bersalah pada orang yang di sukainya." maaf, Rivaille… " hanya itu yang ia keluarkan dari bibir ranumnya. gaya maafnya yang seperti gadis-gadis malu membuat Rivaille tersenyum.' heh… it's so cute ' batinnya menyeringai senang. hanya saja Eren tak sadar seringaian iblis yang di munculkan iris onyx itu mendekati Eren. bibirnya ia dekatkan pada telinga Eren. bisa Eren rasakan hembusan nafas seksi Rivaille yang mampu membuatnya mematung dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya." your so beautiful Eren. i like you… " pernyataan yang tak terduga meluncur dari Rivaille pada Eren. pemudai bersurai coklat itu menengadah hanya untuk menatap onyx sang pelaku. mencari titik kebohongan saja. namun nihil. yang ada hanyalah… cahaya kejujuran. masih tak percaya Eren Cuma tertawa hambar tanpa makna. hening langsung menyelimuti suasana senja sore itu. sang mentari perlahan turun dari singgasananya dan bulan mulai bersiap naik ke singgasana menggantikan mentari.

" hampir malam. pu- "." tunggu sebentar! " dengan seenak jidatnya Eren memutus perkataan pemuda bersurai malam yang tengah membawa bayi itu. Rivaille mengerinyit. dia berpikir apa yang akan di lakukan Eren.

Dengan cepat tanpa di sadari oleh sang lawan Eren telah menyahut bayi dalam gendongan Rivaille tersebut. iris hijau itu berbinar gembira bak anak kecil baru di belikan permen sekeranjang." IMUTTT! " teriak Eren histeris yang dapat membuat bayi itu membatin ' ya ampun… kami-sama,j auhkan aku dari orang tidak waras ini!. dia masih belum lulus RSJ '.

Yang menyaksikan adegan itu tertawa kecil sehingga tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya." dasar… " gumam Rivaille gemas dengan kelakuan orang yang selalu menganggapnya rival itu. Eren seperti melupakan dunia ketika barhadapan dengan bayi. ya, Eren sangat suka dengan bayi. saking sukanya ia sampai pernah menjadi pengasuh bayi tetangga ketika orang tua bayi itu pergi. bahkan ibunya di paksa Eren untuk memiliki adik bayi. hasilnya pun bukan bayi yang ibu Eren keluarkan, melainkan tinju ala chris john lah yang di keluarkan membuat Eren semakin ' cantik '.

" Rivaille… " panggil Eren pada pemuda beriris onyx di hadapannya. yang di maksud menoleh dengan alis terangkat satu. Rivaille curiga dengan wajah sumringah Eren." ayo kita rawat bayi ini bersama! "

KREK!

Kepala pemuda berwajah stoic itu seperti di pukul dengan palu raksasa. matanya mengecil dan mengerjap-kerjap tak percaya dengan mulut cengo sebesar ban mobil. Eren mendengus kesal dengan reaksi yang muncul pada pemuda berwajah dingin di depannya. tapi kemudian Eren tersenyum kecil. belum pernah ia melihat reaksi si Rivaille seperti ini. rugi yang tak melihatnya. unyuu gitu loh!.

" katakan sekali lagi… " gumam Rivaille tetap setia dengan wajah terkejutnya. Eren tersenyum manis bak malaikat turun dari selokan_-HEM! maksudnya turun dari kahyangan." ayo… kita… rawat… bayi… ini… bersama…! " jawab Eren dengan senyum dan rona merah yang menghiasi setiap menelan ludah. kembali pada wajah dinginnya semula Rivaille memberi komentar akan tindakan seenak jidatnya si kepala coklat tanpa berpikir dahulu." baka… bahkan kita tidak tau orang tuanya. berikan saja ia di panti asuhan! " komentarnya sembari memunggungi pemuda beriris hijau tersebut. Rivaille dapat merasakan aura kesal dari si lawan. salah sendiri memberitahu ada bayi pada Eren.

Merasa tak terima dengan komentar Rivaille yang terlihat tak berperikemanusiaan Eren membalas dengan raut muka seperti gombal." me- meskipun ini terlihat konyol, ki- kita lakukan saja… " balas Eren kesal mendekati pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Eren menunduk melihat bayi dalam gendongannya yang terus melihatnya seperti melihat ibunya." ia… seperti di buang ibunya. tidak mungkin jika kita membiarkannya di berikan pada pihak panti asuhan… "

" ia tak akan mengerti rasanya di rawat orang tua dalam ketenangan dan merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus… " Rivaille berbalik menatap Eren yang terlihat masih menunduk. bisa di rasakannya aura keibuan milik Eren yang polos. tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa Eren sebenarnya punya perasaan kasih sayang selevel dengan ibu-ibu. inilah sifat dari Eren yang di sukai Rivaille.

" Eren… " panggil Rivaille sembari melangkah mendekati pemuda yang mempunyai tinggi di bawahnya tersebut. Eren tidak merespon. bergerak pun angin dingin yang dapat menggerakkan walau hanya helai rambut coklat milik Eren. hari yang semakin gelap menimbulkan hawa dingin yang menusuk pori-pori kulit.

" Rivaille… " akhirnya Eren bicara meski suaranya hanya seperti bisikan. sang pendengar hanya ber' hm ' menanggapi panggilan si rambut coklat." boleh ya? " jurus puppy eyes jutsu Eren keluar. inilah yang membuat Rivaille tak lagi pemuda tak bermarga itu menelan ludah melihat mata Eren yang terlihat berkata – plis- tolong- rape- aku- ( padahal enggak!dasar riva,pikirannya mulai XD! ).

Si mata kelereng mendengus lelah. tak akan ada habisnya jika melawan Eren. baik itu permintaan aneh, saling mengejek, ataupun pukul memukul. meski Rivaille memiliki fisik yang lebih kuat daripada bocah bermata hijau itu, tetap saja yang paling bisa membuat Rivaille kalah dalam pukul memukul adalah Eren selalu mengeluarkan suara ' supersonic 'nya dengan celotehan tak jelas.

" oke… tapi kau mau kita merawatnya dimana? " Rivaille balik Tanya dengan mata memandang pada bayi yang sedang tertidur di gendongan Eren. yang jadi lawan bicara terlihat berpikir." bagaimana kalau di rumahmu?! " DOENG! Rivaille melotot." kalau di rumahku jelas tidak mungkin. nanti my mommy and my daddy angry. lagipula… " Eren mengingat ketika ia menyelamatkan Rivaille dari gadis-gadis tersebut. dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi?. Mikasa, adik angkat Eren yang terkenal dingin dan tanpa ampun menatap Eren terkejut sekejap dan kemudian berganti dengan tatapan membunuh. meski Cuma mengingat tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk Eren berdiri."… lagipula, aku telah melakukan hal yang salah pada adikku. mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak pulang dulu…" lanjutnya dengan wajah ketakutan di sertai garis-garis berwarna ungu.

Rivaille mendengus lelah dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Eren di belakang." T- TUNGGU! bagaimana pendapatmu? " teriak Eren dengan setengah berlari mengejar si mata kelereng karena takut bayi dalam gendongannya akan terbangun. langkah Rivaille berhenti sekejap. hening melanda suasana kembali. hanya ada suara nafas Eren yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari.

Iris hijau Eren memandang punggung si Rivaille. menunggu jawaban dari lawan yang di tunggu Eren…

Rivaille mengangguk kecil dan hal itu membuat si kepala coklat berbinar-binar. dengan sangat bahagianya sampai tak sadar ia…

CUP!

Mencium pipi Rivaille dan berteriak…" AYO! KITA PULANG! " sementara Eren sudah menjauh yang jadi korban kecupan ' masal ' bengong dengan wajah semerah apel. bukan hanya di wajah, tapi juga di sekujur tubuh.

TBC

Wahaaaahhh…~

Selama berhari-hari aku ngerjakan nie fict. aku Cuma bengong ama mikir ' mau buat fict apa ya? '. untung aja ada simpanan cerita ini di bukuku. yah, aku kan gemar nulis cerita. maaf ya, kalau fict ini kurang memuaskan. dan mungkin kalian harus sabar sekali nunggu kelanjutan fict ini karena statusku yang Semi-hiatus. okay…^_^

Salam…

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Nice to meet you …

Ini kelanjutan dari fict Liaison Baby Love …

**GOOD READ !**

Disclaimer: shingeki no kyojin bukan milik saya. melainkan milik Hajime Isayama. saya cuma pinjam sebagian Chara nya aja…

Pair: Rivaille X Eren

Genre: Romance & Humor

Rated: T, bisa juga nanti jadi M

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Lime, Gaje, Typo, AU.

Summary: karena kedatangan tamu seorang bayi, hubungan Rivaille dan Eren bagai suami istri…

Liaison Baby Love

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Who Named The Baby?

**GO !**

" Masuklah!" perintah Rivaille pada Eren yang sedang menggendong bayi. yang di suruh, masuk dengan langkah berwibawa bagai bangsawan terpandang ( Author: padahal tidak! ). ketika Rivaille menyalakan lampu, mata hijau Eren terlihat takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat.

" wew … Rivaille, ternyata kau… " mata hijau itu meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. mulai dari lemari, vas bunga, meja tamu, sofa, tak ada satupun debu.

" … benar – benar suka kebersihan, ya! " sambung Eren tetap pada wajah terkejutnya. Rivaille Cuma melirik Eren dengan ekor matanya saja.

" mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ, hah?. Mauku jadikan patung? " Eren segera memandang Rivaille dengan wajah kesal. Ia pun mulai menggerutu dengan bibir moncong 5 mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan di ikuti Eren di belakangnya. Masih tetap dengan keadaan bersih tanpa debu.

" kau terlalu berlebihan. " komentar Eren sambil memperhatikan kembali kamar yang di komentari.

" MasBuLo : Masalah Buat Loe! " balasnya yang hanya di respon sang lawan dengan tatapan kesal.

" kau terlihat capek. Dari tadi marah – marah terus. Tidurlah! Taruh bayi itu di Kasur! " perintah Rivaille panjang lebar sambil melepas blazernya. Eren Cuma mengangguk dan menaruh bayi dalam gendongannya dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya, ia melepas blazer dan dasinya yang kemudian ia lempar sembarangan.

PLUK!

" EREN! LETAKKAN PAKAIANMU KE KERANJANG PAKAIAN KOTOR! " Teriak Rivaille dengan garang ( jika di _image_ kan mata Riva menjadi merah, tubuhnya seukuran Titan 30 m, giginya bertaring, dan aura kegelapan ). Bulu kuduk Eren langsung berdiri dan dengan cepat kilat ia meletakkan dasi dan blazernya di keranjang.

" OWEEE! " bayi itu menangis dengan kencang hingga membuat telinga Eren hamper tuli.

" ugh… ini semua karena kau berteriak hanya karena aku meletakkan dasi dan blazer sembarangan! " kata Eren sambil menutupi telinganya. Rivaille menoleh kepada Eren sekilas dan kemudian menggendong bayi tersebut. Sang bayi tetap menangis. Dengan berbagai usaha yang di lakukan Rivaille, bayi itu masih tetap menangis. Akhirnya, Rivaille menyerah dan dengan tiba – tiba menyerahkan bayi itu pada Eren yang dari tadi bengong melihatnya.

" daripada tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik urusi tu bayi. Kau kan ahlinya? " Rivaille berkata sambil tersenyum sinis.

' dasar! ' gerutu Eren dalam hatinya. Dengan segera Eren menenangkan sang bayi. Rivaille yang sedang melepasi kancing baju diam – diam melirik Eren yang sedang menggendong bayi. Di bawah cahaya bulan purnama dengan angin dingin yang masuk melalui jendela, Eren tampak begitu manis. Mata Rivaille menatapnya kagum. Baginya Eren seperti Ratu bulan. Sedang Eren yang merasa di perhatikan segera melirik padanya. Seakan tau arti pandangan Rivaille padanya, wajah Eren memerah.

" a- apaan sih! Jangan liat aku seperti itu! " ucap Eren terbata – bata. Rivaille hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan menuju kamar mandi. Sang pemilik mata hijau yang sedang menggendong bayi itu menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan senyum manis.

.

.

.

+++ Liaison Baby Love +++

.

.

.

CUIT! CUIT!

" Hey, bangunlah! " mentari pagi yang bersinar hangat membangunkan pemuda bermata onyx bagai kelereng bersama suara pemuda bermata hijau. Yang di bangunkan menggeliat sebentar dan duduk. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya terbelalak. Apa yang di lihatnya sekarang adalah Eren yang sedang memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hijau yang terlihat pas dengan tubuhnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Eren memakai Shortpants berwarna…

PINK!

" apa yang kau lihat, hah? " Tanya Eren sambil merapikan pakaian. Mata Rivaille melihat pakaian – pakaian yang sedang di rapikan Eren. keterkejutannya hilang seketika dan tergantikan dengan kerutan di dahi.

" dari kapan kau pintar cuci – cuci? " tanyanya dengan sedikit nada menyindir. Yang di Tanya menoleh dan mengangkat bahu.

" orang aneh! " olok Rivaille dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Dalam kamar mandi, samar – samar Rivaille dapat mendengar…

" KAULAH YANG ANEH! MUKA PAPAAANNN! " Rivaille hanya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

+++ Liaison Baby Love +++

.

.

.

" kau… kau kenapa membawa bayi itu? " Tanya Rivaille pada pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya. Eren yang dari tadi asyik bermain dengan bayi dalam gendongannya itu melirik pada Rivaille sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada sang bayi.

" habis, tak ada siapa – siapa di rumahmu. Makanya… " jawab Eren. Rivaille hanya memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

.

+++ Liaison Baby Love +++

.

.

.

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah Rivaille, Eren, dan Bayi itu di perhatikan oleh siswa dan siswi yang berseliweran. Akan tetapi, sepertinya mereka tak peduli. Sampai di ujung…

" Eren! " bulu kuduk Eren lansung berdiri. Bisa ia rasakan aura kegelapan di belakangnya. Dengan gemetar ia menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata abu – abu ( Author: kayaknya sih gitu ) menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan. Eren seperti patung langsung.

" kau… Eren… kemarin apa yang kau lakukan pada Rivaille? " terdengar lagi suara di belakang gadis berambut hitam itu. Tubuh Eren di tambah menjadi putih ketika ia mengetahui gadis di belakang gadis pertama itu. Gadis berambut pirang dan bermata shappire. Mereka berdua di kenal dengan Mikasa dan Annie.

" Jawab Eren! " bentak Mikasa sehingga membuat Eren akan mengeluarkan air mata. Mereka berdua terlihat marah sekali pada pemuda berambut coklat malang yang sedang membawa bayi itu. Rivaille yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan segera menarik lengan Eren ketika menyadari bayi dalam gendongan Eren akan menangis.

" Kalian berisik sekali! " kata Rivaille dingin dengan mata dingin juga. Dua gadis itu merasakan hatinya baru saja di sambar petir dan di sayat dengan 100 katana. Akhirnya Rivaille pergi dengan menggandeng tangan Eren yang masih bebas dengan erat. Mikasa dan Annie yang melihat adegan itu sedih campur marah bukan kepalang. Sedangkan Eren, wajahnya tersirat semburat merah tipis.

" Ri… Riva… ille… " gumam Eren malu – malu. Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis tapi manis.

.

.

.

+++ Liaison Baby Love +++

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah Shigansina Senior High School Eren dan Rivaille menidurkan bayi. mereka terlihat menikmati suasana pagi itu.

" Rivaille, cuacanya cerah ya! " gumam Eren sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian matanya menatap bayi di dalam gendongannya. Seketika ia teringat sesuatu.

" ah… kita harus memberi nama bayi ini! " seru Eren sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Rivaille. Yang di tatap menoleh sedikit dan mengangguk pelan. Terlihat mereka berdua berpikir mencari nama yang pantas untuk sang bayi.

" bagaimana kalau Hanji!? " usul Eren.

" kau bodoh! Itu nama adikku! " kata Rivaille keras. Eren hanya merespon dengan memajukan bibirnya.

" Fate! " usul Rivaille.

" hah? " Eren merespon dengan mata melirik Rivaille.

" karena dia mempunyai takdir besar! ".

" Apa Maksudmu? " Tanya Eren keheranan mendengar penjelasan Rivaille. Rivaille menoleh pada Eren dengan tatapan kesal. Kemudian ia tersenyum sinis.

" Karena ia harus hidup denganmu… " jawab Rivaille ketus. Kepala Eren mulai panas sampai mengeluarkan asap. Ia baru saja ingin marah. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menghembus nafas panjang.

' Menyebalkan! ' Omel Eren dalam hati sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

TING!. Sepintas ide muncul di kepala Eren yang coklat. Ia menatap Rivaille penuh rasa percaya diri. Sedang yang di tatap mengerutkan alis. Ia melihat seolah – olah Eren berdiri di sebuah menara yang tinggi bagai super hero yang akan beridato bak para kyai.

" Bagaimana kalau Eillen Jaeger?! " seru Eren yang sontak mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rivaille hingga pemuda sentrik itu mengundurkan kepalanya cepat. Lama mereka saling tatap. Eren menatap Rivaille dengan wajah berbinar, sedangkan Rivaille menatap Eren datar tanpa ekspresi. Raut muka Rivaille yang terus seperti itu membuat Eren jengkel dalam hati.

" kenapa kau pakai nama jelek itu? Dia laki – laki, bukan perempuan! " komentar Rivaille yang masih setia dengan muka datarnya. Akhirnya Eren kembali ke posisi awal. Ia pun mulai berlagak seperti seorang guru.

" kata ' E ' berasal dari namaku, ' Eren '. Sedangkan kata ' Illen ' berasal dari namamu, ' Rivaille ' ! " terang Eren.

" oi, huruf terakhir namaku tak ada huruf N! " Rivaille membetulkan sambil berkacak pinggang. Menegtahui kebenaran tersebut Eren singkap sekejap. Ia melirik pada bayi dalam gendongannya.

" heh, tinggal di beri tambahan kan sudah beres! " Eren membela dengan bibir ia kerucutkan hingga berbenti angka 3. Rivaille hanya memutar bola mata malas.

" oke, terserah kau saja! " Rivaille menyerah memalingkan muka kearah langit biru tanpa awan. Meski jawabannya terlihat datar tanpa nada, hal itu dapat membuar Eren gembira.

" tapi masalahnya sekarang… " ucapan Rivaille yang menggantung membuat Eren terdiam dan memiringkan kepala. Rivaille pun menoleh ke arahnya.

" … apa kau kan mengajaknya belajar dalam kelas? " Tanya Rivaille.

" eh? "

**TBC**

Author : GOMEN NE MINNA!. Ternyata aku benar – benar selalu terlambat melanjutkan ceritanya. Maaf bagi yang menunggu. Silahkan marahi saya dan hukum Saya~ T^T.

Huh, memang pekerjaan sekolah ama rumah numpuk menggunung. Mungkin chapter mendatang juga kan terlambat begini. Sekali lagi maafkan saya ya?. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar, kritik, dan saran. Itu dapat membantu saya dalam pembuatan cerita. Ja Nee ~

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
